Vishnu
In Hindu mythology, Vishnu is one of three of the principal and forms a trait in which the Conservative and Conservative God is. Among the Goa'uld Vishnu is actually one of the old scientists at the service of the deceased Shiva and after the death of these, part of the underlord of the same kali, at least until the death of the latter. Biography You do not know the name of the queen who created Vishnu and its name does not appear until the Goa'uld arrived on Earth following Ra. In this case, Vishnu appeared to follow Shiva as his parish priest and God of preservation, worshiping throughout the Indian continent as a fundamental part of the trumpet. Despite his cult especially felt at every subcontinent's population, Vishnu was actually a minor goa'uld, Shiva's brother and goa'uld scientist. Despite the expansion of his cult, the Goa'uld was not allowed to deport populations from the sub continent to his brother Shiva. Despite this limitation, Vishnu apparently continued to bring civilization to the primitive populations of India until he left for the planet Chandor, a goa'uld outpost in which he built his labs under the city of Chan'dela. He returned sporadically to the Earth in the centuries following the fall of Ra's rule, gathered with his ships, thousands of slaves "saving them" from their condition, but making guitars for his experiments. In a race with another Goa'uld scientist named Nirrti for the creation of a hok'tar, Vishnu destroyed entire populations like Nirrti without getting many favorable results. But Vishnu's autonomy also diminished. When Shiva refused to take a human host by being killed by his own ash'rak personnel, Vishnu was forced to kneel to his assassin to save his life. Confined to planet Chandor, Vishnu resumed his studies, raiding the planets into the stargate network and blaming these looting at Nirrti himself. Numerous clashes between the two resented with nothing. The situation in the galaxy remained stable until Ra's death, when many smaller Goa'ulds emerged unexpectedly at the rank of System Lords. Taking the opportunity, Vishnu resumed control of the planet Vishara while remaining apparently loyal to the new System Lord Kali. Stargate Renaissance Kali's unexpected death for which he served as a scientist allowed him suddenly to become independent in the confusion of the moment. After recovering a second ha'tak, he decided to become independent by claiming the control of Chandor's planet for himself, beginning to claim the control of many former planets of his deceased sovereign Kali. But the chaos situation the Tok'ra had created with the attack on Hasara Station made it even easier for enemies like Anubis to easily subdue Goa'uld of Vishnu's caliber. Not being able to withstand the military power set on the ground by the renegade Goa'uld emperor, Vishnu demanded peace and the ability to govern the territories hitherto conquered. But his requests were only partially accepted. While remaining at the throne of Planet Chandor, Vishnu was stripped of control over other possessions and especially control of the planet Cerador. Without being able to oppose it, Vishnu decided to offer his services to a goa'uld who had been able to recognize himself as System Lord. Under the protection of Raijin, Vishnu resumed his experiments by capturing or raiding potential cavities from planets belonging to other Goa'uld, without particular attention. Anubis war But his fidelity to Raijin was diminished when Vishnu realized the possibility of gaining more power from the secret realm of Emperor Goa'uld Anubis. After offering Planet Chandor as an operating base to Anubis, he became a military advisor, placing his own forces on the planets of the Emperor himself. Vishnu's influence on Anubis himself grew so much that the Emperor himself came to name him as his heir. After having secretly contacted the System Lords, he offered them the ability to capture Anubis in exchange for the rank of System Lord and part of the Emperor's armies and territory. Thanks to the information passed by Vishnu, Anubis was forced to flee, but immediately recaptured by the task force sent by the galaxy's powers. After the imprisonment of the Goa'uld emperor, the Goa'uld was raised to the desired rank, although the territories claimed were not given to him. With bitterness and ready to take revenge, Vishnu concentrated his efforts to subdue the System Lords to his adversaries. But after the definitive death of Anubis, the political situation at the top of the System Lord became precarious because of the division of the territories and armies of the decayed emperor goa'uld. In the aftermath of the imprisonment, a civil war broke out between the seven System Lords for control of most of the territory that became available. Unlike Khnum, Vishnu threw himself like a vulture on the remains of the Anubis domain, competing with the other System Lords and wasting an unspecified but still high number of resources in an attempt to absorb as much territory as possible. Given the stalemate of the empire goa'uld, Vishnu and the other System Lords, they decided to meet at the Hasara Station to reach an agreement. But as before, once again the Tok'ra managed to infiltrate their human spy, which again released poison for symbionts. Vishnu fall The desire for power of Proteus and Vishnu increased significantly in the following years, so much so that the goa'uld after reaching a first important goal, decided to enter an open competition with the main System Lords, starting a series of attacks aimed at outposts of all System Lord's. Although at the beginning the System Lord was taken aback by a series of losses and losses rather detected in individual cases, these attacks soon became ineffective and the goa'uld instead of increasing their territories and their power, were rejected losing many of the their bases in combined attacks between System Lord's. Attempting a move to take the flanks of his assailants, Proteus and Vishnu, broke the treaty of protected planets by forcing the Asgards to intervene. After losing most of his fleet, Proteus and Vishnu saw themselves surrounded and besieged by the combined forces of seven System Lords. After a week of fierce fighting, Proteus and Vishnu were captured and brought to trial at the Hassara space station, where he was deprived of his rank and all his planets were confiscated. His fate was decided by a non-human vote by System Lord. A Proteus was allowed to live as a servant of the System Lord Apollo and his planet was incorporated into the possessions of the latter, but for Vishnu the fate was less lenient. Its symbiont was extracted and imprisoned inside a stasis canopy, carried on the planet Necropolis and sealed. Personality Apparently calm and even friendly, Vishnu is a sadistic goa'uld scientist who for decades has carried out experiments on humans with the aim of achieving the creation of a hok'tar before Nirrti himself, with whom he is competing. Cold and at the same time apparently sociable, Vishnu is usually experimenting with his unconscious discoveries of being infected with viral agents for the creation of a hok'tar. Category:Goa'uld